Field
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In image diagnosis using images captured in a plurality of modalities, different date and times, different body positions, and different imaging modes, positioning of a plurality of images and display and analysis of the positioned images have been proposed. “Nonrigid registration using free-form deformations: application to breast MR images” D. Rueckert, L. Sonoda, C. Hayes, D. Hill, M. Leach, and D. Hawkes, IEEE med. imag., vol. 18(8), pp. 712-721, 1999 discloses a technique of performing deformation positioning for estimating deformation of a subject between images. To realize higher-accuracy positioning, information on corresponding points which are visually associated by a user is obtained and the information on the corresponding points is used in a positioning process. Therefore, different positioning accuracies are obtained depending on accuracy of correspondence.
Therefore, a technique of supporting an operation, performed by a user, of searching an image (hereinafter referred to as a “target image”) for a target point specified as described above on another image (hereinafter referred to as a “reference image”) and associating the points with each other has been disclosed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-212680 discloses a technique of displaying an estimated position of a target point on a target image in a superposing manner. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-198722 discloses a technique of displaying distribution of existence possibility of a target point on a target image in a superposing manner.
However, in the related arts, correctness (a matching degree) of a corresponding point input by the user may be uncertain.